The Adventures of the Green Sprite: The Beginning
by Imagigirl20
Summary: 12-year-old Lyndsay Durrett was just a normal girl...until she was abducted by aliens. Something happened to her on that ship, something that will change hers and her family's lives forever. Part One of my very own original superhero series explaining the origin of the Green Sprite. CANCELED.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the Green Sprite: The Beginning

by

Imagigirl20

 **So this is the superhero series I mentioned when I first signed up for this site. I hope you guys like it. If not, then I guess I'll just keep those stories hidden in my journals. Let's test out my original story!**

It was just a normal day for twelve-year-old Lyndsay Durrett. She was playing kickball in the backyard with her sister Lesley and their best friend Katie. As soon as she kicked their soccer ball into the air, Katie and Lesley turned and ran back into Katie's house. Lyndsay groaned.

"Seriously, guys?" she called after them. "This is getting really old!"

As she went to retrieve the ball, the sky turned dark.

"Huh?"

Lyndsay looked up to see an unidentified flying object above her. Paralyzed like a deer in headlights, she could only watch as a blinding green light touched the ground surrounding her. It was only when she felt her feet lift off the ground that she snapped out of her trance.

"Help!" she called. "Lesley! Katie!"

But no one came running to her aid, so she screamed as the tractor beam pulled her into the spaceship. Lyndsay couldn't recall very much after that. All she knew is that when she woke up, she was strapped to a gurney. She struggled briefly, but the leather restraints held her down. Suddenly, a monitor came down from the ceiling and turned on in front of her. A green creature with wrinkly skin and sharp teeth stared down at her. It spoke an unfamiliar language as it smiled. Lyndsay gulped back her fear and tried to remain calm.

"W-what do you want with me?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Eck-glon byurk asdwig!" the alien said.

Lyndsay raised an eyebrow. The alien sighed and began typing on a keyboard. Soon, an English translation appeared at the bottom of the screen:

 **We have chosen you for human experiments.**

"Why me?" Lyndsay said, squinting from the only light in the dark room she was in. "What makes me so special?"

The alien spoke in its foreign language again, and subtitles appeared soon after:

 **Other test subjects were of more mature age and did not survive procedures. Belief is that human in child stage will be successful.**

Lyndsay's eyes went wide, and she could no longer hide the cowardice appearance on her face.

"No!" she cried. "Let me go!"

Even though it was pointless, she struggled against the straps. The alien shook its head and said something else:

 **Foolish child. There is no way to escape. Get comfortable. You will not leave presently.**

With that, the screen went blank. Lyndsay whipped her head towards the sound of voices approaching. She looked around, but could see nothing now that the monitor was off. She jerked her body violently, trying desperately to break free. The gurney tipped over. Fortunately, the fall triggered a pressure pad in the room, which was soon enveloped in light. What Lyndsay saw from a sideways glance only frightened her more. She was surrounded by surgical equipment and multiple animal carcasses. Lyndsay whimpered and focused her attention on something else. She spotted a scalpel lying on the floor next to her. Relief flooded her eyes and she stretched out her fingers, trying to reach it. As the voices got closer, Lyndsay stretched out as far as she could. Finally, her hand clasped around the sharp object and she carefully but quickly set to work on her wrist strap. It didn't take long for her to free herself completely, and by the time she stood up a group of alien doctors had walked through the door and were staring at her. One of them shouted something, and they all ran towards her.

Lyndsay's heart seemed to beat out of her chest as a group of aliens charged at her. Thinking fast, she ran forward and slid between one's legs. Though not sure where those doors led to, she decided anywhere else was better and ran through them. She found herself in a brightly lit green hallway. To her left, she heard more voices, so she ran to the right. But after a few suspenseful seconds, shadows appeared on the wall ahead. Lyndsay looked around frantically for a place to hide, and saw a door behind her. As shadows from the aliens behind her appeared, she darted inside and locked the door. Hiding behind a desk, she saw the shadows on the wall collide, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness", she thought to herself. "I hope they don't think to look in here."

Something suddenly caught her eye. Lyndsay turned to see a strange glowing meteorite behind her.

"Wow", she breathed, clearly mesmerized by its effect. "What is that?"

Against her better judgment, Lyndsay found herself drawn to the strange rock. As she was mere inches away from touching it, the meteorite suddenly sent out a surge of green energy, blowing her back from its impact. As she regained her composure, she noticed a tremendous amount of green energy go into her chest, and her dark green eyes glowed. Just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Lyndsay stared down at her hands.

"What just happened?"

There were voices outside the door, and then a pounding. Lyndsay gasped. Her hiding place had been discovered. Both groups of aliens burst through the door, having knocked it off its hinges.

"Get back!" Lyndsay yelled, thrusting out her hands.

To her surprise, a burst of green energy erupted from her palms. She gasped as the aliens were blown back into the hallway.

"Whoa!"

Like a deer in headlights, Lyndsay froze, completely astonished. As the aliens recovered they, too, seemed surprised. One of them whispered to the others, and they nodded. The one who had spoken hit a button on his wrist, and a holographic computer screen appeared in front of her. As he spoke again, Lyndsay was not only surprised by the words coming up on the screen, but also by the fact that she could now understand what the alien said:

 **You have absorbed the verdemonius extract from our meteorite. Now we must destroy you.**

The alien turned toward the others and said, "Seize the human child!"

"Uh-oh."

Lyndsay began to back up as the aliens started towards her.

" _Oh, man_ ", she thought to herself. " _If only I could disappear right now!_ "

She closed her eyes as they closed in. But then, she heard sounds of confusion. Opening her eyes, she looked down and found that her wish had come true. She was invisible!

"Find her!" said the alien leader. "She must not escape!"

Lyndsay backed against the wall as the aliens searched the area, and then she slipped out the door and ran down the hall.

"I've gotta find a way off this ship", she said.

She soon came across the control room and stopped in front of the panel, becoming visible again.

"Oh, no way."

Not only could she speak their alien language, but now she could also read it.

"Okay, let's see here: Landing gear, Intruder Alert, Emergency Voice Control Auto-Pilot-that's it!"

She slammed her fist down on the button, and the ship jerked to a hault.

"Greetings", said a robotic voice. "What is your command?"

Lyndsay soon heard the aliens headed her way.

"What is your command?" the voice repeated. Lyndsay bit her nails as shadows appeared on the wall outside.

"Destroy yourself!" she said. "And let me off this ship!"

"Self-destruct sequence initiated", said the voice. "One minute until detonation. Opening hatch doors. Have a nice day."

"It's a little late for that to happen", said Lyndsay. She whipped her head around to see the aliens coming in.

"Surrender, human child!" said the alien. "There is no escape. You are surrounded."

Just then, the hatch opened...right under Lyndsay's feet. She screamed as she fell out of the ship and back down to Earth.

"Ten seconds", said the voice. "Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three."

"Abort!" said the alien leader.

"Voice key incorrect", said the voice. "Two. One."

Through teary eyes, Lyndsay saw the ship explode in front of her as she continued to fall and her whole body turned green.

Meanwhile, back at Lyndsay's house, her sister and mother were searching for her with Katie's help.

"I cannot believe you two left her outside all alone!" Ms. Durrett was saying.

"We're sorry, Mom!" said Lesley. "We just didn't want to play kickball anymore."

"We never thought she would run away", said Katie.

"You better _hope_ she ran away", said Ms. Durrett. Just then, the night sky was illuminated by a flash of green light.

"Mom, what _is_ that?" Lesley said.

Ms. Durrett gasped.

"Get in the house!" she said, grabbing her daughter and running back inside. Katie was right behind them.

She had barely made it to the stairs when BAM! The whole ground shook from the sudden impact. Lesley wriggled free from her mother's grasp and ran back outside.

"Lesley!" Ms. Durrett called after her.

A huge crater was now in the backyard. Fire and metallic debris surrounded it. Just then, Lesley screamed.

"MOM!" she yelled.

Ms. Durrett came running outside to see what was wrong and her eyes went wide. At the center of the crater was her eldest daughter, bathed in green light.

Oh, my gosh", she said. "Lyndsay!"

She immediately ran to her aid, Lesley right behind her. Lyndsay was unconscious when they reached her. As Ms. Durrett touched her arm, she cried out and her eyes turned bright red. Horrified, Lesley screamed and tried to run, but she tripped and fell, landing on her sister. She also cried out as her eyes turned purple.

"What's going on out here?" said Katie as she ran outside, and gasped.

All three of them were glowing and unconscious. Katie rushed to their aid, touching Lesley's forehead. That's when she cried out and her eyes turned bright blue. She soon fell down next to them as sirens sounded in the distance.

 **So that was Chapter 1 of my original story, The Adventures of the Green Sprite. I'm still working on Gravity Falls: The Mystery Contiues and The Incredibles 2, but I would REALLY appreciate some feedback on this one, guys. I know, the origin story is really cheesy, but I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I'm sorry.**

 **The next chapters, should you like them enough for me to continue sharing them with you, will be better, I promise. If this test chapter goes well, I have big things in store for you guys. Rate, comment, review if you'd like! Thanks, guys! See you real soon! :)**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of the Green Sprite: The Beginning

by

Imagigirl20

 **I'm back with a new chapter, guys! Hope you like it! And if you do, please be sure to tell me! Enjoy!**

Lyndsay Durrett's eyes snapped open, and she looked around. Katie and Lesley were on hospital beds next to her, still unconscious. Looking further down the line, she saw her mom next to them.

"Oh, my gosh", she said. "What happened to me?"

A nurse came in and smiled when she noticed one of her patients sitting up.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake", she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Do you remember anything at all?"

Lyndsay racked her brain for an answer, but her mind was blank.

"No", she said. "Nothing."

"When we first brought you in, you and your family and friend had enormous amounts of radiation pulsing from your bodies."

"Radiation? But how?"

"The police said they found you all in a crater in your backyard. You were all glowing. Naturally, we wanted to operate right away, but before we could, it all just seemed to disappear."

"You said when you first brought us in", said Lyndsay. "How long ago was that?"

The nurse frowned. "Three weeks, eight days."

Lyndsay gasped. "You-you mean that we...we've been asleep this whole time?"

"You have all been in comas, yes", said the nurse. "I still can't comprehend how all that radiation just seemed to disappear. It's a miracle you're alive, really."

At that moment, Lesley and Katie woke up. They looked down at themselves and then around the room. When they saw Lyndsay beside them, relief flooded their eyes.

"Lyndsay!" said Lesley.

"We're so glad you're okay", said Katie.

"Wait-where's Mom?"

Lyndsay pointed to the hospital bed furthest away from them.

"Mom!"

Lesley got up and ran over to her, taking her hand.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

As if in answer, Sandy Durrett's eyes opened. Lyndsay jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"Mom, thank goodness!" said Lesley.

"Are you okay?" said Lyndsay.

"I'm alright, girls", said their mom, sitting up in her bed. "Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital, ma'am", said the nurse.

"And we've all been in commas for three weeks", said Lyndsay.

"I think you mean coma, Lynds", said Lesley.

"Oh, right."

"Well, now that you're all awake, I see no reason that we can't discharge you", said the nurse. "Your bodies have no trace of radiation, which is still surprising, but very fortunate. I'll just go get your discharge papers." She left.

"Okay, girls." Ms. Durrett swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Do any of you remember what happened?"

Clueless expressions appeared on their faces. Ms. Durrett sighed.

"I thought not", she said. "I guess we should just be happy we survived whatever happened three weeks ago." The girls nodded. Lyndsay wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I thought hospitals were supposed to be cool", she said. She went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. As she looked in the mirror, the young girl gasped. Her eyes were glowing green.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her: The game of kickball, the alien abduction, the strange rock in the lab, her escape, and the fiery explosion. Lyndsay ran out of the bathroom.

"I remember everything now!" she said. The rest of them leaned in to her.

"Well, tell us", said Lesley.

"How did we all get here?" said Katie.

"Go ahead, sweetie", said Ms. Durrett. Lyndsay opened her mouth to speak, but the nurse walked in with their discharge papers. Sandy gave her daughter a look that said "save it for later" and smiled at her.

"Alright, here you are", said the nurse, placing them on the bed beside her. "I just need you to sign these forms, and you're free to go."

Everyone was eager to get home to hear Lyndsay's story, and as they came bursting through their front door, they gathered around in the living room.

"Okay, spill, sis", said Lesley. "What happened after we left you?" Lyndsay took a deep breath, and began. She told them about how she was abducted by an alien spaceship and how she escaped and stumbled upon the strange rock in their lab. When she got to the part about the ship's self-destruction and her freefall back down to Earth, Ms. Durrett covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, my gosh, honey!" she said when her daughter was through. "I'm so sorry that happened to you!"

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to us", said Lesley.

"How did you remember that, anyway?" said Katie.

"Stare at yourself in the mirror and I'll bet you will, too", said Lyndsay. "Look." They all gasped when they noticed her glowing green eyes.

"The nurse said we all had radiation in us when we were brought in, but it all just seemed to disappear. But it wasn't radiation. It was the energy from the rock I found. The nurse also said that there was a crater in the backyard and they found us in the middle of it."

"Of course", said Ms. Durrett. "I remember now: You crash-landed in the backyard and we went out to help you. But when I touched you...something weird happened." Katie and Lesley nodded their agreement.

"You must have soaked up some of the energy from me", said Lyndsay.

"So now what?" said Lesley. "Are we some kind of freaks?"

"Until we know for sure, I don't think any of us should go anywhere", said Ms. Durrett. "We need to stay here and watch each other like hawks. Agreed?" The girls nodded.

Later that week, things got interesting. Waking up one morning, Ms. Durrett hit the Snooze on her alarm clock...and her fist went right through the whole thing. Lyndsay yawned and stretched...and a green blast of energy exploded from her palm and blasted a hole in the wall. Washing her hands in the bathroom, the water from the sink seemed to fly out in Katie's direction. Trying out a new hairstyle in her room, Lesley was surprised as she transformed into the model from the magazine she was using. The girls all stormed out into the hallway.

"There is something wrong with us", they all said simultaneously.

 **So, guys, how was Chapter 2? Be sure to tell me what you think, and I'll try to be back real soon. :-)**


End file.
